La Dulce Vida
by Skelegirl
Summary: It's not like she meant to sneak a peek, but what can she say? Femshep/Tali.


Ohhhhh this was a doozy. A mini oneshot! Trying to get back into that writing thing, and this is heavily inspired by Froot. Leave a review if it's any good, and even if you didn't like it, check out the song please.

I imagine Tali to be the type to watch vids quite a bit, with her friends or alone. And I did want her to be a bit innocent but I believe in Mass Effect 3 she has lost that a little, but not too much of course.

Disclaimed!

* * *

><p>The door leading to the Captain's cabin isn't locked. After all, why would Commander Shepard bother to lock it when she trusts pretty much everyone on the ship?<p>

_She trusts me_, Tali muttered to herself, stepping quietly of the elevator, fighting the light tremors in her clad legs.

The lock was a very very bright green; standing out like a beacon in the slight darkness of the corridor. It was sleep cycle time, a welcome to most of the inhabitants of the Normandy. Mordin was one of the tougher to get to lay down. His research acted as if it was a lifeline; and a single moment away would cause him to die. The quarian herself loved sleeping, even she didn't feel the softness of the pillow, the rigid feather of a bed. The quietness of the engine, she did hear though.

_Perhaps this is why I am up, _Tali thought comfortingly to herself, her fingers absently twisting around each other, _it's all too quiet, and Shepard hardly sleeps anymore, she's always up for conversation-_

Pressing close to the door, Tali felt the door slide apart with an ever-so-soft _swoosh._ It sounded as loud as one of the Reaper's loud blares, right next to her ears. What a blessing it would be to not have Shepard not hear that with her military-heightened senses.

Her covered feet padded over to side of the wall encasing the bathroom, hearing the soft singing filtering through the cold walls.

_Oh Kee'lah… The excuse wasn't working anymore on me, isn't it?_ Biting her lip, the purple haze that surrounded her vision seemed as If it wasn't there anymore. The truth of her desires was hard to bear at times, truthfully. It did not help the fact she knew that Shepard took her showers an hour into her sleep cycle. If, she didn't get covered in blood or dirt first. Who felt comfortable answering telegrams covered in Reaper gore?

Creeping towards the opening of the bathroom, the engineer pressed her back to the wall, shivering. And not because of the cold. She couldn't feel the slight chill of the metal. No, she was terrified of Shepard bathing naked. Of her fantasies being twisted. Imagination and reality were two different things.

The rest of the cabin lay spread out in front of her, the blue shine of the aquarium bathing the dimly light room in a sense of dream-like filtered light. The bed was rumpled (one white pillow cast off from the rest, it laying neatly in the middle of the floor), and the desk nearly untouched. A broken shoulder pad lay near the trashbin. Tali frowned at that, knowing fully well that the broken piece of red armor would serve its purpose once again if she got her hands on it. She'd definitely talk to her about that later.

She swept her head towards the steamy bathroom, peering in for a millisecond. Just to check the perimeter, nothing wrong with doing a full sweep before planting the information.

She mentally wanted to turn her gun on her foot for that statement. She was not planting any information of the sort! Just light digging. Her back now placed flat against the wall, Tali resisted the urge to wring her hands, and hop from one foot to the next. If she got caught… How could this be a mistake? If it was the restroom for near the mess hall it would have been a lot different. But this?

_Once I see her like this, my mind can never go back.. I can never look her the same way agai- Wait a minute! Oh, I am such a bosh'tet. I am not any better than Joker sneaking a peek at EDI's new body… _Tali reprimanded herself, angrily. Whatever perverted gesture she was going to pull towards the Commander, it would not be returned. She saw how Shepard was like with Garrus. There was no way she was ever going to break that apart or even try to. The engineer respected them both and valued their long friendships fiercely.

But then…. Weren't girls fine with seeing each other naked? Well, as friends? Tali had seen vids where one girl nonchalantly fixed the bra strap of another, who smiled sheepishly in return. Absentmindedly, the quarian's fingers grazed where a bra strap might lay.

_She might as well be done now, so just get your platonic sneak peek over with and head back to bed, _She pressed up right against, and took a long glance at the back of Shepard, and felt her knees weaken ever-so-slightly.

The Commander's dusky skin, (_akin to that of a hot-chocolate powder mix I've seen in vids, _Tali adds) was taut against the hard muscles pressing underneath. And the scars- Much like that of muscled action heroes! Except she wasn't a thick necked hero, she was flesh and blood and _so close and yet, not hers_. The engineer could see the swell of her breast from the angle Shepard positioned herself. Her brunette hair, always seeming to be up in a tight bun, was down and it fell just below her shoulders, the ends jaggedly cut, as if a long time ago she haphazardly cut it to her head.

A hum poured out of the Commander's mouth; chapped lips straining out a tune. It appeared not only could Shepard dance horribly, but sing not quite fantastic as well. At least she had whittled it down to a hum.

Hot water, dripping down her body, skimming over her posterior, and swirling down the drain. The steam twisted out the bright bathroom, the moisture sticking itself onto her purple vision.

It was enough to make her head swirl. Tali was not used to seeing something completely naked and assigning something sexual to it. Assigning those thoughts to something clothed and erotic parts pretty much hidden, of course! She had seen the risqué things of everyday life, and of course some made her bush and something fluttered warmly but… this was different.

But Tali couldn't rush over to the Commander, press her against the walls and ravish her. That was impossible; even vice versa it was pretty much impossible! _Not to mention she is with her soulmate, the love of her life, Garrus. Both of them would be... very fun, though. _

She continued to watch the spectacle much more closely, her hand drifting to her mouth but only touching her helmet with a soft _tink! _A familiar pulse was returning in between her thighs as steady as a heartbeat. She didn't even want to mention the Nerve Stim-Pro technology laced in with the other technology at her disposal. It was time to gawk and mentally prod not... Touch herself in front of her Commander. That would be even more disrespectful then what she was already doing.

Tali felt so ready however, so ready to be used and stretched and yearned after… it wasn't fair being trapped in this suit! But oh so protective was it, hiding her desires from being discovered. The engineer assumed it to always be this way.

…She couldn't help but imagine Shepard pressing up against her, calloused fingers slick with juices that no one had ever touched, pushing up where Tali's cries felt sinful. The lower half of her bodysuit ripped to shreds, leaving her open to the Commander's desires; and also feeling none of the bacteria rooting itself into her delicate skin. The quarian's gloved hand grasping one of the other woman's breasts, squeezing experimentally whilst hearing a noise of approval….

_..My body, in a way of a fruit or something that will not last forever… is very ripe; indeed ready to be cut. _She nearly laughed at the immature metaphor that popped into her head.

Stepping away from the doorway; her feet placing themselves firmly on the smooth ground, Tali slipped away, feeling as secretive and spy-like as Kasumi herself._ I am doing something that she would probably do too._

The showerhead stopped and the sound of soapy water swirling down the train was the only thing heard. The noise was loud enough to Shepard's ear to where she nearly didn't hear the swishing sound of the door close. Water beaded along her collarbones, the Commander grabbed a grey towel and ruffled her hair with it.

Outside the door Tali relaxed her walking, pressing the button of the elevator. It seemed the only sound was the white noise of the Normandy and her beat, pulsing against her suit. It had been quite an erotic moment, on her end anyway. She was just thankful the woman hadn't noticed her presence. Resting against the wall, she felt her eyelids flicker like a weakened candle, and exhaustion weighed heavily on her shoulders. It was time for bed anyway; for another wet dream of those thrusting hips and heads tilted back, hair spilling down then whipping it back up again.

The raw heat between her legs that required attention didn't help things further. And that Nerve Stim-Pro seemed promising… with new material to work off of, _life couldn't get much sweeter._


End file.
